


Christmas Night

by Drixitan



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Also hinted eijimarie, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Why im doing this, afhkajfhkajf, not using the tag system properly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drixitan/pseuds/Drixitan
Summary: Now that Noëls life have made a turn, can he finally have a happy Christmas Night?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I write this for a friend... but here we are showing it officially to the world....
> 
> 1st english is not my 1st language, sorry about that, but thanks to my friend who made a revision of this :*!!
> 
> 2nd I'm using "spanish formatting": aka: dialog are like this: -Hello! I'm not ready to show my bad writing to the world.-

 

 

Every year the Christmas decorations started to invade the city earlier and earlier. And he grew sick of these festivities, it only made him recall all the bad memories, one after another. The mocking of his name because of that ugly fat man that never came to give him what he wanted. He knew now it was all kids’ lies, he wasn’t real, but even so he couldn’t stop being resentful.

Now the feeling was worse, seeing all the people running from store to store wasting all their money on superfluous things that meant nothing, when he could remember when he didn’t even have money to get proper food sometimes. It only filled him with contempt.

The cold didn’t help warm his heart either. Cold nights always followed the back of his memory when a chill breeze was blew on his neck.

_Why are people asked to be cheerful on a season where there was never anything to be cheerful for?_

 

*                      *                      *

 

He came early to Bunny Onion Records Studio and looked with disgust at the ceiling decorations on the place.

 

-Good morning Noël. – Ichizo greeted him cheerfully.-

-Morning… - He swallowed, worried when he even saw mistletoe with the decorations.- Why is this place already like this? It’s disgusting.

-Uh? – Ichizo follow his sight to the ceiling.- Oh! The HRM department thought it would cheer up the place. Doesn’t it look so festive already?

-I’m allergic.

-WHAT?! – Ichizo looked worried to Noël, searching any signal of allergies.-

Noël felt bad for making Ichizo worry for not being clear enough.

-I just don’t like Christmas stuff. – He barely explained himself.-

-Ohh. – Ichizo sighed when he felt the emergency had passed.- But Christmas is just a happy holiday.

-Not for me… - He sighed.- Lets just get to work. Is anyone else here already?

-Mr. Revo is here, I think he might never leave the building sometimes. – He whisper.- But you are the first one to come.

-I’m going to get ready on the recording room. – Noël walked away avoiding all the mistletoes.-

 

_At the end of the day._

 

-Noël! – He stopped him before leaving the place.-… I… Would you like to spend Christmas Eve with me? – He said anxious, worried that he could get angry after what he said earlier about Christmas. Noël notice he was acting weird and suddenly felt a lot of embarrassment, what does he mean… like… a…. date???!! Noël’s mind was spinning.

-Christmas Eve… - He babbled.-

-I mean… My family is making a small dinner for it and we all want you to come over… if that’s okay with you of course. – He added.- We could even invite the band and Mr. Revo.

-Oh. – He felt relieved? Or maybe not?-

-It’s okay if you don’t want. Although there would be plenty of food and drinks it would be great if you could come.

-I will think about that.

-Oh, okay… - Noël keep walking to the door.- Goodnight!

-G’nite!

 

*                      *                      *

 

_A few days later._

-Noël! I’m sorry for asking again but about the party… - He looked nervous.- Would you come? Accidentally Gonosuke heard about that I invited you and he was really excited… I, I don’t want you to feel pressure to it but

-I’m going.

-Oh?! – Ichizo startled at him.- Really? – He smiled so brightfull Noël felt embarrassed.-

-Yeah…

-That’s awesome, thanks Noël. I will invite the rest, it will be awesome, and you will see how fun it can be.

Ichizo was too happy to say anything else to him, Noël half smiled at him.

 

*                      *                      *

 

On Christmas eve Noël got at the Ichizo’s pub door and stood there doubting himself, he could heard the cheerfully voices from inside. It looked like everybody was having a good time, what if he did something bad, and made everybody upset, he didn’t want to ruin their night, maybe this wasn’t the best idea in the end, but he already had agreed to come. He sighed and opened the door, and instantly he was received with lots of cheerful greetings.

-Noël!! Merry Christmas!!

Everybody was already there having fun. The Ichizo siblings, Mr. Revo, all the band, even Marie and Eiji. They all greeted him with joy.

-Sorry, I’m late. – He felt terrible immediately, why was he even here, he was going to ruin it for everybody.-

-Don’t worry about it. – Ichinosuke told him, while inviting him to get confortable.- Nino, Gono!! Noël have come! – Ichinosuke yelled to the back of the place.-

Gonosuke came out running from the kitchen with a smile on his face to get to Noël. He was so happy to get to see him again.

-Noël look at this drawing I made for you! – He yelled with excitement.-

-For me? – He handed him a paper.-

-Look, look, this is me, and this is you, and big brother Nino, and this is a dog and… - He couldn’t stop talking, he was too proud about it.-

-Gono! Give Noël a break you won’t let him breathe. – One of his siblings scolded him.-

-Thank you Gonosuke. – Noël cherished that drawing.-

Ichizo also came out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

-I’m glad you came. – He mentioned.- Please feel like on your home, eat something.

 

The party continued a little longer till midnight when everybody was counting the last seconds to toast and yell more.

Noël was actually feeling comfortable, he couldn’t comprehend how but he was feeling happy surrounded by a lot of people, he wasn’t ruining it.

-Master Noël!! I made this for you. – Marie handed him a little package. Noël looked at it, a little startled.- Open it. – She smiled.-

-T-thanks Marie. – He opened the package and found a handmade scarf. - W-what? Why?

-It will keep you warm in this cold season, I don’t want Master Noël get a cold and not be able to sing. I also added some blue flames at the end, so I hope you like it!

Noël looked at the gift super embarrassed, he was never expecting to get something and less something handmade especially for him, he wasn’t worth something like this.

Eiji looked from behind his shoulder and commented.

-Ohh you are so lucky Noël, I want something too Marie! – He complained.-

-I have made one for you too~♥ - She winked.-

-Ohh Marie you are the best. – Eiji celebrated, when Marie showed him the other package.-

-I also made some chocolates for you. – She said and her face turned all red when Eiji stopped playing around and looked at her.-

Ichizo was looking the situation with a small smile. His brother got next to him.

-Why don’t you bring the dessert? – He winked.-

-Ahhh! You are right! – He ran to the kitchen again.-

-I hope you like Christmas Cake Noël.  - He came closer to him.- My brother worked really hard on it, to make the perfect one.

Ichizo returned with a big cake and placed it in front of Noël.

-Merry Christmas. – He announced, everybody cheered and raised their glasses again.- also. – He whispered.- Happy birthday Noël. – Ichizo smiled embarrassed.- Hope you are having fun.

Noël looked at him, even more embarrassed, how did he know? How? He… Had he done all this for him?... but keep quiet about it because he knew how I felt about ?

-Y..yeah. – He managed to answer, before Eiji grabbed him from the shoulder to start celebrating again.-

 

The party kept on going for a couple of hours and slowly they all started to leave. Noël had a couple of glasses more. He still couldn’t comprehend how his life had reached this point. How despite everything he was, people were able to be near him or even do things for him. How it was possible a kid like Gonosuke looked up at him, how he had now an actual band who cared for him and what he think. How there was always people supporting him and worrying for his health, or people like Ichizo…

Ichizo had tried so hard to give him all, he knew it, and he couldn’t be more grateful for it. He really had enjoyed a splendid Christmas for the first time in his life, surrounded by people who really cared for him. He had done all that, just for him…

Noël stared to Ichizo while he was clearing up some plates and all he could felt was embarrassment from his own thoughts.

-I should get going too. – He excused himself.-

-Let me come with you. –Ichizo got ready quickly when he noticed Noël was a little tipsy.-

-It’s okay. – He said, but Ichizo insisted.-

They walked silently for a while, until Ichizo broke the silence.

-I hope you finally had a nice Christmas Noël. – He said nervously, he really needed confirmation. Noël looked at him and thought silently for a while.

At this point it was probably the beer talking but his lips moved without stopping to consider what he was about to say.

-Y-yeah… though, I just haven’t got what I wished for Christmas…

Ichizo’s face saddened in an instant. He had tried so hard to give Noël a reason to not hate this day, to finally enjoy, but he was still not reaching it. But he couldn’t let his spirit get down, he needed to keep trying.

-What did you wished for then Noël?

The snow was falling on them by now; Noël looked at his face, his own already reddened by the beer. He opened his lips to say the next words: “you”… but he wasn’t sure it actually came out, because all felt like a dream in that instant. Instantly he held his head with one hand, the embarrassment made a bad mixture with the beer and he was feeling dizzy. Ichizo grabbed him.

-Are you okay Noël? Maybe its better you stay here the night.

He didn’t complain and let him take back to the Ichizo family place.

Nobody said a word when they saw Ninosuke back with Noël. He took him to a quiet room.

-Here, rest till you feel better.

Noël nodded and feel asleep not much later.

Ichizo stood next to him watching him sleep… he finally sighed and gently stroked his hair…

-Noël… I… You shouldn’t worry… You had me for a long time…

 


End file.
